Parachute: A Falling Skies Fanfic
by Kh530
Summary: Adrianna Perry has fallen plenty times in her past. Her best friend, Ben Mason was always there to catch her when she fell- he was her parachute. Now  after his time with the Skitters, Adri has to be his parachute. Ben/OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Falling Skies Fanfic and I hope everyone enjoys it! I like to thank my beta readers Libquedation of and Saxima of the KH forums. I'd also like to thank CocoaHazelnutCoffee of Wattpad for making my cover for Wattpad.

Paracute: Falling Skies Fanfic  
>Chapter 1<p>

I stood in the hall of the infirmary, wondering if I should go in or not. I heard Ben wake up and I felt happiness grow in me. My best friend… My god-cousin… The one everyone always called my twin because we were born on the same day…

He remembered. I was just so happy… He remembered Uncle Tom and Hal and Mattie. He wasn't like Ricky who didn't remember anything. Ben remembered! I was happy and wanted to see him but…he needs the time with his family…his real family… Not his crazy, loveable god-cousin.

"Hey Ben. You're going to be okay now right?" I heard Matt ask.

"Yeah." Ben said. He sounded like he was smiling… It would be nice to see that again.

"Hey um... Hal?" I heard Ben say.

"Yeah?"

"You saved me. Me and the other harnessed kids, right?"

"Yup."

"Thanks, bro."

"Well, what are big brothers for?"

"For the little brothers to drive them crazy!" piped up Matt.

I laughed as well as everyone in the room- even Anne.

"Well, why aren't you in there?" said a voice from in front of me. I opened my eyes; they had been closed so I could focus on hearing what was being said in the room. I hadn't realized that Margret was standing right in front of me. She moved and sat to the right of me.

"I said why aren't you in there?" she repeated.

"They need to be a family - one without a third wheel for once in almost two years," I replied.

"Are you stupid? They think of you _as_ _their_family. I've heard Hal slip a few times and call you his sister, I've heard Tom call you his daughter. I even once or twice heard Matt call you his sister and I'm sure it's the same for Ben. Even if you aren't related by blood, you ARE as good as a Mason." she said to me.

I let her words sink into me. Maybe I really was being stupid. Tom was like a father to me and Hal and Matt were like brothers…but Ben? I don't think we could be called brother and sister since we were almost dating right before all this **** with the aliens happened. I still loved Ben. I really loved him. I missed him so much. Why was I over thinking-

"Dad?"

"Yeah Ben?" I heard Uncle Tom answer.

"Where's Adri?"

"Um… She's… Hey Anne? Where is Adrianna? Wasn't she with you?"

"She was helping clean up after Sarah's baby shower. I thought she'd be here by now." said Anne who I guessed was cleaning up after all the surgeries.

"It's that enough for you, Adrianna?" Margret said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Thank you." I whispered. I stood up and stood in the doorway. I saw Ben and I smiled. He was really here. He was finally safe. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Ben." I said quietly, a smile slowly creeping on my face.

"Hey Adri." he responded easily.

"You're back."

"I'm home."

I walked over to him a gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled. "If I had-"

"Then maybe what? You would have got harnessed too? It wasn't your fault, okay?"

"But -"

"_Okay_, Adri?"

"Alright." I was about to grab a chair when Anne moved it away.

"No, no, no. It's getting late! All of you get out of here and let him rest."

"Can I at least help you clean up?" I asked. Anne was about to shake her head when she looked around at the room; it was a mess to say the least. I was about to say something when Uncle Tom shook his head.

"I'll help you Anne." he said. "I just need to grab something."

"Bye Ben!" Matt said.

"See you in the morning, little bro." Hal said.

"I'm happy your back. I really missed you," I said, a smile forming on my face.

"I'm happy to be back." Ben said, returning my smile.

I left the room with Tom, Matt and Hal. I really didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to. Ben needed sleep. Hal needed sleep.  
>Matt needed sleep and I did too. I turned back to waved to Anne and Ben. Anne waved back for both of them and I smiled. I knew that tonight I could finally sleep in peace…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Holy Brown Cow! 10 reviews are ONE chapter. Holy Crap…. I'm in shock right now… Once again I'd like to thank my betas Libquedation of and Saxima of the KH forums. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love you all 3

_Parachute_: A Falling Skies Fanfic  
>Chapter 2<p>

I woke up to a small light shining in my face. It was coming from the window and the sun was barely up. I looked to my right and saw Matt and Hal's cots full, but Uncle Tom's empty. I saw Matt open his eyes and look toward me.

"Is it time to get up yet?" my god cousin mumbled as I got off my own cot.

"No," I replied, putting my rifle in its holster. "It seems that the sun just woke up. Get some more sleep."

"Are you going on another mission?" he asked me gazing at my gun.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing today. I'll go talk to Weaver now I guess," I said as I pulled my fingerless gloves on my hands.

"Does it still hurt?" Matt asked. I guess he meant my scar that Jimmy stupidly gave me when he was playing with a lighter he found. He had thought it was broken, but when I grabbed it out of his hand it burned me - giving me a nasty scar. It was just my luck - the one time I _wasn't_ wearing my gloves. If you ask me that's the reason why boys - well maybe not all boys, but reckless ones like Jimmy - shouldn't be anywhere near fire or anything that could make one.

I ruffled his hair, "Not that much," I replied, "Go back to sleep."

"Bye Adri," he muttered.

"Bye Mattie," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I then grabbed my Gryffindor bracelet and put it on my left wrist. 'Brave and Strong' that was the motto of Gryffindor. If anyone had seen me months ago, no one would have ever called me a Gryffindor because I was so shy and scared. I'd put Gryffindor to shame, but now? I think anyone who's lived _this_ long deserved to be called one, the fighters and the harnessed kids more than anyone else…

I was walking down the hallway when I heard someone call my name.

"Miss Perry!" said a rough and hard male voice. I turned around and saw Captain Weaver heading my way.

"Sir!" I said, giving him a salute and standing a bit straighter.

"At ease." he said. I put my hand down and gave him a questioning look.

"You're off active duty until further notice." he said, sounding pretty pissed off.

"W-What'd I do?" I shuddered.

"Nothing." he growled. "Dr. Glass said she wants you to help her find the unharnessed kids' families, or whatever's left of them."

"Yes, sir!" I replied, turning around, about to walk away.

"Soldier, where do you think you're going?" he growled, louder this time. "Did I say dismissed?"

"No sir. Sorry sir." I said, quickly turning around.

"When you see Mason tell him to come to my office." he told me.

"Sir yes sir!" I said, once again saluting him.

"Dismissed." he said.

As I walked away, I heard him mumble something that sounded an awful like 'kids these days'.

I walked until I reached the infirmary. The door was closed so I gently opened it to see my Uncle Tom at Ben's bed side, fast asleep. Ben was asleep too and a book was on the floor. I couldn't see the title but I knew the cover all too well. It was Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Ben and I had read it about a hundred times but his dad had still read it to him at night - just as they did with all the other books when Ben was little. I always used to tease him about it but now I found it cute.  
>"Hi Adri," Anne whispered to me quietly. Two of the other kids that we had brought back - girls - were awake and I guessed she was talking to them.<p>

"Morning Anne." I replied, walking over to her and the girls.

"Adri, these girls are Nichole Chase and Libby Anderson. "She told me, "Girls, this is Adriana Perry. She was one of the people with the team that saved you from the Skitters."

I smiled at each of them, "Nice to meet you," I began, "Welcome to the Second Massachusetts Militia Regiment, Second Mass for short."

One girl had dark brown hair with brown eyes and light skin while the other girl had darker brown hair, almost black, with dark brown eyes and light skin as well. She also had a faded red streak in her hair. The first girl looked around Hal or Karen's age, while the other looked around mine or Jimmy's age.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm Nicky." said the black haired girl with the red streak in her hair.

"Thanks. I'm Libby." said the other girl.

"Not a problem. It was mostly Hal though, Ben's older brother." I said, nodding towards Ben who was still fast asleep.

"He's cute!" Nicky said, slightly excited

"Sorry, I already called him." I said with a laugh.

"So he's your boyfriend?" asked Libby.

"Well we were _almost_ dating when the Skitters came. They took Ben and well… I'm just happy to have him back, that's all." I explained with a smile.

Anne walked to the back of the infirmary and picked up a backpack that was hanging on the wall. She walked back towards us and tossed it at me.

"I'm happy you girls are getting along." she said with a smile and turned to me, "You left this in the auditorium last night. Use your notebook and gets these girls' information, please. I'd like them to be able to find their families." said Anne.

"Weaver's looking for Uncle Tom, so you might wanna wake him up," I said, taking my notebook out of my bag. As Anne shook Uncle Tom awake and he left, I started learning about the girls.

_**Nicky's information:  
>Name: Nichole Anne Chase<br>Status: Alive  
>Birth: April 20th<br>Age: 15  
>Hair Color: Dark Brown with faded Red streak<br>Eye color: Dark Brown  
>Family: Melissa Chase (Mother)<br>David Chase (Father)  
>Blake Chase (Older Brother)<br>**_

_**Libby's information:  
>Name: Libby Anderson<br>Status: Alive  
>Birth: June 29th<br>Age: 17  
>Hair Color: Dark Brown<br>Eye color: Brown  
>Family: Tristan Anderson (Father)<br>Jesse Anderson (Brother)  
>Kristen Anderson (Mother)<strong>_

"Um… Adriana?" asked Nicky tentatively.  
>"Yeah?" I asked, continuing to write in my notebook.<p>

"Was there another boy? In the group, I mean. With dirty blond hair?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice. I looked towards Anne and by the look on her face; I knew that the boy she was talking about was most likely the harnessed boy who had died.

"Yes, did you know him?" said Anne.

"Did? Don't you mean-" She cut off abruptly and gave a gasp in realization, "He's dead..." she started again slowly, "He's dead, isn't he...?" And she began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Nichole, he died right after we took the harness off. There wasn't anything that I could have done." said Anne.

"I'm sure Dr. Glass did all she could." Libby told the other girl, trying to comfort her.

"How did you know him?" I then asked.

"He - he was my brother, two years older than me. Exactly t-two years o-older than me, we had the same b-birthday. L-Like I said his name… It was Blake. Blake R-Robert Chase," she explained through her tears.

"Oh man," came another voice, "What happened? I feel like I have a freaking hangover," said a boy from the far side of the room. It wasn't Ben; it was the other boy that was in his group. He had dark brown hair with brown eyes. He looked a bit short, but by the way he talked I guessed he might have been a bit older then Hal.

I was going to write down some information about Blake when the pen ran out of ink. I walked over to Anne's desk to get another one when I heard someone call my name.

"Adri?" And I was very happy to say that it was Ben. I smiled and turned around to see him.

"Yup." I said walking towards him and ruffling his hair.

He swiped my hand away, "Who do I look like, Matt?" he said.

"Nope, but the funny thing is I did the same thing to him this morning and I am older then you." I laughed.

"By _five_ minutes! I'm not even sure how that counts." He sighed.

"Well it does." I smirked.

"Oh shut up!" he shot back.

"Wow Adri, he just woke up and you're already driving him nuts?" said a voice from the doorway. It was Hal, and I must say I was surprised to see him up so early. I usually didn't wake up this early unless I had sentry duty, and when Hal didn't have it either, he woke up crazy late, usually around lunch time.

"I have to make up for lost time." I said jokingly. "Why are you up? Sentry duty?"

"Nope, Matt woke me up saying he couldn't go back to sleep." yawned Hal.

"Adri, did you wake up Matt?" said Ben.

"No, but he did wake up after I did." I replied with a shrug.

"So it's entirely your fault." joked Ben.

"Hey, hey, respect your elders." I retorted, sticking out my tongue.

"It's five minutes! Five fragging minutes! It shouldn't even count!" he yelled. I knew he wasn't mad though, just joking.

Damn, I didn't think even God knew how much I missed joking with Ben. I didn't think _I_ even realized how much I missed joking in general, considering everything that's happened.

Uncle Tom popped his head into the doorway, "Guys it's too early in the morning. Calm down." he told us with Matt at his side.

"Good Morning Matt. Hi again Tom." said Anne from the other side of the room where she still was with the boy who had just woken up.

"Hi Anne. I was going to get breakfast. How about I get some for everyone?" said Uncle Tom.

There was a chorus of "Yeses" and "Yes pleases". Tom laughed and said "C'mon Hal, Adriana. Give me a hand. You too Matt."

"Sorry Tom. I need Adriana today," Anne told Tom, "She needs to write some info about Wren here, and she was supposed to have written about Blake but I don't believe she did." She looked at me with a grin on her face.

"Blame Ben! It was his entire fault!" I exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Thanks Adri." he said sarcastically, laughing.

"Okay, okay. Hal, Tom, and Matt, thank you for offering to get food." she told the three of them. She turned to me and Ben and just shook her head. "You need to get back to work. I didn't almost have a fight with Weaver so you could goof off."

As Uncle Tom, Hal and Matt left, I moved to get a pen from Anne's desk, and then sat down a chair next to Ben's bed and began to write.

_**Blake's information:  
>Name: Blake Robert Chase<br>Status: Died after harness was removed  
>Age: 17<br>Birthday: April 20th  
>Hair color: Dirty Blond<br>Eye color: Blue  
>Family: Melissa Chase (Mother)<br>David Chase (Father)  
>Nichole Chase (Younger Sister)<strong>_

As soon as I was done writing, it Anne called me over. As I walked to her, she introduced me and Ren.  
>"Wren, this is Adriana Perry. She's in the group of fighters that saved you and the others from the skitters along with Hal and Tom Mason, who just left, and some of the other fighters."<br>"Welcome to the Second Mass." I said giving him a kind smile.  
>"Thanks." he said. As we waited for the others to come back with food I took down Ren's information.<p>

_**Name: Ren Thomas  
>Status: Alive<br>Age:18  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Family: Luna Thomas (Mother)<br>James Thomas (Father)  
>Lily Thomas (Younger Sister)<strong>_

"Do you know whether Lily is harnessed or not?" I asked him.

"Nope," he replied, "I was at my cousins house when those aliens - what do ya call them? - took me."

"We call them skitters." said Anne, still busy with putting medical supplies away.

"That girl," he said with his eyes looking towards Nicky, "Why was she crying before?"

"Her brother died," I said sadly. "He was the only one in your group who didn't make it."

"Oh." he said quietly.

There was silence in the classroom until Uncle Tom came in with Hal and Matt right behind him. To everyone's surprise, Lourdes was right on their heels. Each of them brought food, though Matt carried less than everyone else.

"We ran into Lourdes and she decided to help us carry the food." Hal explained to them, seeing some of the confusion on their faces.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier, Anne." she told her.

"It's fine," Anne replied, "Adriana was helpful… When she wasn't being distracted." That caused everyone in the room laugh, but I'm sure that Ben and I were laughing the hardest even while I felt a blush coming on.

"C'mon everyone, let's eat." said Tom. Unfortunately, Ben seemed like he was in the middle of a battle. Ben Mason vs. The Bed Sheets of Doom I thought jokingly. I walked over to him and pulled the bed sheets off.

"You're welcome." I said while laughing. "Need a hand to get up?" I then asked, offering my hand. With a laugh, he shook his head and grabbed it and I pulled him up.

"Holy crap… I think you grew in the last six months! I was taller than you and now you look taller than me!" I said in exasperation.

"Yes! I've been waiting for this day my whole life!" he said triumphantly.

"Oh shut up!" I said, gently nudging him.

"Hey you two! C'mon before the foods all gone!" said Hal.

We both sat at the makeshift table with the others and I knew that it would be a great day - because I had my best friend back.  
><span>-<span>


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to my Betas :)

Parachute: A Falling Skies Fanfic

Chapter 3

I was sitting under a tree in the courtyard of the school, drawing. I hadn't done that in so long - since before the invasion. Before we came to the Second Mass there hadn't been any chances to - we were having a hard time just _surviving_, there hadn't been much time. Right now - since I was off active duty – there was nothing else to do, so I decided to draw.

Before the invasion, I mostly drew, listened to music, used the computer, read, and wrote. Since two of the options were unavailable because of no electricity, it came to writing and drawing and reading, and since I had no idea what to write about and I was too lazy to find a good book to read, I decided to draw.

Currently, I was watching Matt play soccer with some of the other kids, so that's what I decided to draw. I drew Matt first since I'd drawn him before in the past. There were five other kids with who were also playing so I drew them next. After I drew the kids I added the background; the grass, the sky, the sun, and the birds. I added little details, some flowers and benches in the background with people too. It was quite pretty if I did say so myself. Now the only thing to do was color it…

"Cool picture Adriana," said a voice from behind me. I jumped up, grabbing my rifle when I saw the voice's face. Only Dai.

I sighed, "What the hell Dai? Don't you know how trigger happy I am? Why'd you sneak up on me?" I said while shoving my gun back into its holster.

"Sorry, Anne told me to come and find you. The last kid finally woke up - of those kids that were harnessed." he said, smirking.

"Well still that was no reason to sneak up on me you stupid old man." I said, laughing.  
>"Who you think you're calling old little girl?" he said.<p>

"Bye Dai." I immediately said as I grabbed my notebook and started off.

"You remind me so much of Lyn." He said it so quietly that I barely heard him.

"Who?" I asked while turning around.

"My little sister… After my parents died, I raised her. She died in a hit and run two years before the attack." he told me, sadness tightening the skin around his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dai." I replied, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be. At least she didn't have to live through this," he said waving his arms around.

I cracked a grin and laughed. "I'll be seeing ya Dai." I said walking off once again.

"Remember I want to meet your boyfriend before anyone else!" He shouted playfully.

"Ben is not my boyfriend!" I shouted back.  
><span>-<span>  
>As I walked into the infirmary, I saw Libby and Nicky talking while Ren was just staring into space. Ben, although he was lying on his stomach was somehow reading a book while Anne and Lourdes were talking to the girl who had just woken up.<p>

"Whatcha reading?" I asked, stealing the book from Ben.

"Must you always steal my stuff?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yup, that's why I'm your best friend." I retorted with a smile. The book he was reading was _War of the Worlds_ by _H. G. Wells_. Never heard of it.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"Mostly it's about an alien invasion -"  
>"Okay I don't need to read it." I immediately told him, cutting him off, "I'm already living through one." And I threw the book back at him.<p>

"Its different aliens then the skitters." he insisted, catching it easily.

"Still don't care." I told him, throwing my hands in the air.

"Why do I even bother?" he mumbled to himself.

"'Cuz you love me." I replied with a grin.

Anne looked over at me. "Are you done fooling around?" she asked with a smile.

A large smile grew on my face, "Nope!"

"What's up with you? You have never fooled around this much before." joked Lourdes, a grin lighting her face.

I shrugged in reply, "I have no idea." I walked towards Anne, Lourdes, and the girl who had just woken up. She had bright blond hair with blue eyes and looked between Ben and Hal's age so I guessed she was about 15.

"Layla, this is Adriana Perry. She was with the group that saved you and the others from the Skitters." Anne explained to the girl.

"Thanks…" she mumbled.

"It was no problem. I need to write down some information so that we can help find your family. I hope you don't mind telling me." I said with a gentle smile.

"Sure…" she mumbled again.

I wrote Layla's information down on another sheet of paper.

_**Name: Layla Kyle  
>Status: Alive<br>Age: 15  
>Birthday: May 30th<br>Hair Color: Blond  
>Eye Color: Blue<br>Family: Samantha Kyle (Mother)  
>Logan Kyle (Father- Deceased)<br>Kana Kyle (Twin Sister)**_

"That's cool that you have a twin sister. Do you guys look the same?" I asked curiously.

"Yes." was all she said.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"No." Layla said in a monotone.

"Alright, thanks." I said. I moved over to the table where Anne now was. I tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up from the charts.

"I really want to find her parents - well, I guess I should say mom since her dad is dead," I said quietly so no one else could hear.

"Why her in particular?"

"She's acting a lot like Rick. I wonder if she acted like this before she was harnessed." I wondered.

"If she was she might have had antisocial personality disorder." Anne said.

"That's a real illness?" I asked.

"Yes it is. I made a patient with it once. I wasn't his usual doctor put he was sick so his parents took him to the hospital where I worked at because his doctor's officer was closed. He was around seventeen I think." said Anne.

"Well I'm going to give these sheets to Uncle Tom so he can make an announcement at dinner." I told her.

"Okay, you might want to hurry though. Dinner starts soon." she responded.

"Oh, do you want me to bring dinner back for everyone?" I asked.

"No thanks, Hal and Lourdes said they would." Anne said.

I nodded but before I left I moved towards Ren.

"You look as bored as hell." I stated.

"That's cause I am." he replied, "I just wanna get out of here and find my family - well, mostly Lily but…"

"You didn't seem like you cared much when I asked you." I said.

He gave me a look, "That's because I was trying not to worry, but now I am."

I reflected the look and went on, "Don't worry. We'll do everything we can to find them. And after I get back from dinner I'll bring you something to do." I replied with a smile.

"Thanks." he replied, laughing a bit and lightening up.

I walked over to Ben and poked him on the shoulder.

"Leaving already?" he said.

"Well someone seems to be too busy with their book." I said with a smirk.

"_You're_ the one who's busy with everything!" he protested.

"Bye Ben." I said in a sing-song voice as I left the room.

"Doctor Glass said she's letting me leave tomorrow!" he called from the room. I smiled at that and went off to find my uncle.  
><span>-<span>  
>It had been ten minutes now and Uncle Tom was nowhere to be found. I tried looking in our room, in the gym, and through the halls but still no luck. The one place I hadn't checked was Captain Weaver's office. I was a bit scared to enter but it looked like I had no choice. I slowly knocked on the door - gently but firmly.<p>

"Come in!" came the Captain's husky voice.

I slowly opened the door and saluted him.

"What do you need Miss Perry?" he asked me in a hard tone.

And now I was nervous, "Sir, I was wondering if you knew where my uncle was sir." I asked.

"Tom was just left here. He was heading to the gymnasium." he said.

"Thank you Captain. " I said saluting him.

"Dismissed."

I left the room, closing the door behind me, and headed for the gym. As soon as I arrived there I saw my Uncle Tom. He was talking with a handful of other fighters. I wasn't sure if it was something important but if it was I was sure he wouldn't be talking about it there.

"Uncle Tom!" I called, walking over to him and handing all five sheets of paper over.

He thumbed through the papers quickly, scanning them, and gave me a thankful look, "Thanks a lot Adri. I'll make an announcement about it now," he told me

"No problem." I replied with a smile, "I need to get something from the room. I shall be back." And I left the gym with the door swinging shut behind me.

When I reach our room, I was almost out of breath. I was never in any sports for that reason - I wasn't by any means a fast runner, and whenever I did run fast, I always ran out of breath.

I looked around for around the room for something that Wren could do. I searched a bit until I found a puzzle book. It must have either been Matt's or maybe mine. I knew I wouldn't use it and Matt probably wouldn't either. I put it under my arm and looked around the room for something for Layla. In about five minutes, a book caught my eye. It was a book I had just finished - _The Astonishing Adventures of Fanboy and Goth Girl_. I didn't know why, but for some reason I felt that Layla would enjoy it or read it at the very least. I sighed and picked it up. _Go now or go later,_ I thought to myself.

"Adri! C'mon! The dinner bell just rang!" said Dai from the hallway.

"I gotta bring somethin' to the infirmary!" I called back, walking out of the room.

"Do it later." he said simply, shrugging. I laughed and followed him down the hallway when we saw a pretty large group of people standing by the board of missing or deceased kids.

"Wonder what happened." said Dai.

"I guess Uncle Tom made the announcement of the rescued kids. I made basic profiles about them so I guess Uncle Tom put them up on the wall." I said.

"So that's what you were doing all day. I thought you were just sitting by the old tree drawing pictures." he smirked.

"C'mon old man. You were the one who wanted to eat so badly so hurry up. I wanna drop this stuff off before I fall asleep if that's okay with you." I said walking ahead of him. We both entered the gym and walked behind Hal who was at the end of the line with Lourdes.

"Is that my puzzle book?" he asked staring at the book in my hand.

"Oh it is? I thought it was either mine or Matt's." I said truthfully.

"Nope I just threw it in my bag when we were leaving our house. You want it?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm going to give it to Ren," I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"The only other boy who was harnessed other than Ben." I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever." he said shrugging at me. Hal and Lourdes grabbed food for themselves and others who were in the infirmary and headed that way. Dai and I got our food and went to sit with Uncle Tom and Matt.

"Thanks for making the announcement, Uncle Tom." I said.

"No problem. Thanks for writing those profiles." He said with a smile.

"It was fun and I got to hang with Ben so it was even better." I said laughing.

"Adri loves Ben!" Matt shouted.

"Oh shut up." I said to him, lobbing a spoonful of mush at him.

"You loooooove Ben!" He shouted again, after wiping the mush off his face.

"C'mon Matt you're being so loud." said Margret walking by our table and sitting next to me.

"He's loud like his oldest brother." I said rolling my eyes.

"You're loud too." said Matt sticking out his tongue at me.

"Less then you and I'm not related to you by blood." I laughed.

"So?" he said.

"I'm not even going to try," I said laughing. I finished eating and went to throw out my stuff in the trash. "Okay, I'm out of here. I need to drop something off in the infirmary. Bye guys," I said leaving the gym.  
><span>-<span>  
>When I opened the door of the infirmary it was packed. I've never even seen this place so packed before. Libby was talking to a middle aged couple, who I guessed were her parents, Tristan and Kristen Anderson. The man, Tristan, had dark brown hair and light brown eyes while the woman, Kristen, had light brown hair with hazel, green eyes. With them was a cute teenage boy, Jesse I guess, with black hair and light blue eyes.<p>

Next to Nicky was a sad looking woman, Melissa- which I could understand since she must have learned her son, Blake, was dead.  
>With Ren was a little girl with long blond hair and emerald green eyes. I guess that was Lily. I didn't see anyone else from his family around though.<p>

Near Layla was a girl who looked exactly like her, Kana, except Kana had a bright smile on her face. With them was also a middle aged woman who had dark blond hair with light brown eyes. I waved to Ben, who was still reading his book, and walked over to Ren.

"Hellooo." said Lily waving her hand.

"Hello, you must be Lily." I said with a smile.

"Yes I am!" she said smiling back. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Adriana Perry. You can call me Adri." I said.

"You're Matt's friend!" she shouted.

"Yes I am and you see that boy over there- with the book?" The girl nodded. "Well that's Matt's brother Ben." I said.

"Can I go and say hi?" she asked her brother. When Wren nodded, she talked to Ben.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"Annoyed and sad I guess. My parents are dead. Mrs. Lockhart has been taking care of Lily and the other orphans. I just can't believe they left Lily all alone…" he said.

"I'm sorry." I said, sighing. I thought about my own past and my own family. " I know how it feels. I lost my parents and little brother in a car crash a year before the invasion. If it weren't for the Masons, I don't have any idea what I would have done." I told him with a sigh.

"How are you related to them?" he asked.

"Tom's my god-father and his wife, Rebecca, was my god-mother." I began to explain, "So I guess that makes Hal, Ben and Matt my god-cousins." I finished, "Here." And I handed him the puzzle book, changing the subject.

"What's this?" he asked flipping through the book.

"It's a puzzle book. You looked pretty bored before so I thought you might want something to do. So now when you get out of here you can play with Lily." I said smiling.

"Thanks," he said chuckling.

"I'm going to give this book to Layla. So I guess I'll see you again."

"I guess we will." he said. I smiled when I saw Lily run up to him as a slowly walked to Layla. Her family had already left along with Libby and Nicky's.

"Hi," I said, smiling at her. When she said nothing, I just gave her the book, "I hope you enjoy it." I told her.

"Thank you." she said looking through it. I knew she wouldn't say anything else, so I decided to talk to Ben. He seemed to have gone back to reading his book after talking to Lily.

"Still reading that book." I stated.

"Yup." he replied.

"I'll introduce you to the people around here tomorrow, okay?" I said.

"Yup." he said once again.

"I'm never going to talk to you again." I said, trying to get his attention.

"Yup." he replied again.

"_Ben_!" I shouted.

"It is so much fun to annoy you." he said with a laugh.

"You suck." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. I yawned and rubbed my eyes; I was getting pretty tired. I guess that's what I get for being busy all day.

"Go to sleep," Ben told me, "You look tried."

"Okay," I yawned again, "Good night." I waved to him and walked towards the room that the Masons and I shared. I walked into the room and I took off my gloves and jacket and put them on the floor in a neat pile. I then crawled into bed and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks to my betas :D

Parachute: A Falling Skies Fanfic

Chapter 4

I was awoken to someone calling my name and tapping me on my shoulder.

"Adriana, wake up!" the voice called. "Adri, wake up!" the voice said louder.

"Nooo." I mumbled, turning onto my side.

"She's really not getting up?" said a second voice.

"No." said the first voice. I heard the second voice sigh and their footsteps.

"Adriana Perry, get the hell up already!" the second voice said, throwing my jacket and gloves at me. I opened my eyes and saw that the first voice was Ben, wearing blue jeans with a red shirt, and Hal who was wearing the same thing he usually did.

"Did you two really have to wake me up?" I said quickly putting my fingerless glove over my right hand to cover my scar before Ben could see it, and then my left hand.

"Well you said you wanted to introduce me and it's almost after noon." said Ben.

"Oh shit…" I mumbled. "Sorry." I said scratching my head.

"It's okay." Ben said, smiling.

I got out of bed and pulled on my boots. Then I put on my jacket and threw my bag on the shoulder and was ready to introduce Ben to other people of the Second Mass.

"Wait, why are you here?" I said pointing to Hal.

"I was around." Hal answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh whatever." I sighed. "C'mon. Let me introduce- well I guess reintroduce you to him since he was here before you got taken- to Dai or he'll never forgive me." I said to Ben.

As we left the room, leaving Hal behind, Ben asked "Um…Who's Dai?"

I laughed. "He's one of the fighters." I said. "C'mon." I shouted running towards the doors of the school.

We reached the outside doors and saw various fighters on sentry duty. Along those fighters were Antony and Dai.

"Hey! Dai! Antony!" I shouted as both Ben and I ran towards them.

"Hey Adriana." Said Antony. He looked towards Ben and grinned. "So this is the famous Ben Mason. I've heard a lot about you from Tom and Adriana. Nice to meet you. I'm Antony."

"And I'm Dai," said the other man with a grin. "Nice to finally see Adriana's boyfriend again."

"W-what?" said Ben shocked.

"Dai!" I shouted. I shot him a dirty look and he laughed. "I told you he's not my boyfriend! Why can't you get that through your thick head, old man?" I said shaking my head.

"I'm joking! I'm joking! Calm yourself Anna." putting his hands up in defense.

"DO NOT CALL ME ANNA!" I shouted angrily.

"Bad move Dai…." Ben mumbled.

"Remember when Ben got taken by the skitters and I wouldn't talk until you yelled at me?" I said to Dai. He nodded and I continued. "I also wouldn't let anyone call me Adri for a while. My family… they died. I told you that remember?"

"Of course I do," said Dai.

"I remember too. Tom told me about them. Car crash right?" said Antony.

"Yea… so well…" I sighed and didn't feel like saying another word. I nodded my head towards Ben as if to say 'explain for me por favor?'

"Her dad always used to call her Anna and well-"started Ben.

"I just don't let anyone else call me Anna; it was just like a thing between my dad and me." I said sighed. "Not even my mom called me Anna. So now no one else does." I finished.

"I sorry Adri." said Dai giving me a one armed hug.

"It's alright." I said, giving him a soft smile.

"What did you mean when you said Dai yelled at you?" asked Antony.

"You didn't hear about that? Oh wait… You weren't here yet." I said laughing.

"C'mon Adriana, tell us what happened." smirked Ben.

I started by telling them about when Ben got taken by those damned skitters. I told them how I got shot by a Mech and how Dai grabbed me and pulled me and got me on the truck. I told them about how I blacked out and when I woke up, Anne and Uncle Tom told me that the skitters got Ben. I was- to say the least- inconsolable. I wouldn't talk to anyone at all but after almost a month Dai yelled at me to stop sulking. I got pissed at him so I yelled at him and kicked him in the shin. While he was holding his knee he laughed saying that he was happy I was finally talking again. From there I told them that me and Dai become good friends.

Ben was quiet for a moment and then gave me a look of disbelief. "You really wouldn't talk for that long?" he asked me.

I nodded and gently put my head on his shoulder. "You are my best friend you baka. I was really alone and sad without you. I guess in a way you're kinda like my parachute- always catching me when I fall."

Ben blushed and Antony said. "How cute. You two really make a good couple." He smiled.

"Shut up!" Ben and I said at the same time, blushing like crazy.

Both Ben and I sat by the tree as we waiting for lunch. I started in fill him in on what happened after he got taken. I told him about how we left the factory and moved to the meadow. I told him about how we get captured by Pope and his gang and Click dying. I told him how we met Margret and how we moved to the school. I told him about Hal's girlfriend Karen and about Mike and his son Ricky. I made sure to fill him in on everything.

"I can't believe Hal doesn't hate me…" Ben mumbled.

"It's about Karen right?" I asked. When Ben nodded I sighed. "It wasn't your fault. The harness controlled you. It's not like you had a say in the matter did you?"

"I tried so hard not to give into it. No matter what I was _always_ fighting it." he said.

"If you don't wanna talk about the Skitters its fine." I said.

"Thanks." Ben said. We heard a bell ring and I guessed it was the lunch bell. That was great since I had missed breakfast.

"Wanna go eat?" I asked. Ben nodded and we both headed to the gym.

As we walking though the hallway we saw Margret with a heavily pregnant Sarah heading towards the gym too.

"Margret! Sarah!" I called to them. They turned around and Ben and I walked towards them.

"Hey Adri." said Maggie.

"Who's he?" asked Sarah. She was staring at Ben- and the spikes in his back.

"This is my best friend Ben. He's my God-cousin and Uncle Tom's son." I said.

"I'm Margret and this is Sarah." said the blonde fighter..

"I guess it's nice to meet you then." said Sarah.

"Likewise." responded Ben.

"When is your baby due?" I asked Sarah.

"Soon." she smiled.

"Is it a boy or girl?" wondered Ben.

"I'm not sure. I was only 6 weeks when we got invaded." sighed Sarah.

"Well what are you going to name your son or daughter?" I asked.

"If it's a girl I was thinking Christina or Charlotte. If it's a boy I was thinking Daniel or David." she said, a smile coming onto her face at the thought of her unborn baby.

"C'mon let's get some food before the pot runs dry." said Maggie.

We walked into the gym and everyone started staring at Ben. I moved a bit closer to him and grabbed his hand. We got on line and grabbed bowls for soup.

"Hello Adriana." said Aunt Kate putting soup in my bowl.

"Hi Aunt Kate." I said smiling.

"Who are you?" she asked Ben kindly, giving him some soup.

"I'm Ben. Ben Mason." he said.

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." she said.

"Everyone's been saying that to me." laughed Ben.

"You're welcome." I said grinning. Ben laughed and I shook my head. While Maggie and Sarah went to sit at a table, I saw Mike sitting with his son Ricky on the bleachers. They were eating their own lunch. I gently nudged Ben and led him over to Mike and Ricky.

"Hi Mike! Hi Ricky!" I said.

"Hello Adriana," said Mike. He looked to my side and saw Ben. "You must Ben. Nice to meet you. I'm Mike and this is my son Ricky."

"Nice to meet you too." said Ben. Ben decided to sit next to Ricky while I decided to sit on the other side of Mike.

"I heard all the kids in the infirmary found someone in their family?" asked Mike.

"Yup, Nicky has her mom, Ren has his younger sister, Layla has her twin sister and mom, and Libby has both her parents and her very hot older brother Jesse." I laughed.

"Hey aren't I hot enough for you?" joked Ben. He had been trying to start a conversation with Ricky but it was going nowhere.

"Nope," I said blushing. "Not at all." I laughed before Ben could realize I was blushing.

"Why so heartless, Heart?" Ben said, calling me by an old nickname. I gained that nickname after a friend of mine, Cassie, had told me about the Kingdom Hearts video games series. I loved that series so much that my close friends, Ben, Cassie and her twin brother Jordan called me that sometimes. It was sad to think that Cassie and Jay were likely dead or harnessed because they had been both Ben and me's good friends.

"Ah, shut up!" I laughed.

"I have to get back to sentry duty. Could Rick hang out with you two?" Mike asked.

"Sure-" Both Ben and I started.

"No thanks." Rick interrupted. He got up from where he was sitting and walked away.

"Sorry about that." sighed Mike.

"It's alright," said Ben.

"He's probably just having a hard time adjusting." I added.

"Well I have to get back. You kids have fun." He got up, throughout his garbage, and headed out of the gym.

A few minutes later Ben and I finished eating. We too through our stuff away and I took Ben to meet Uncle Scott.

We walked through the halls and saw Matt with Uncle Scott. They were sitting a one of the tables fiddling with the radio. I knocked on the door and both Matt and Uncle Scott looked up.

"Hey Adri! Hi Ben." said Matt.

"You helpin' Uncle Scott again?" I asked.

"Yes he is and he is a very good helper," said Uncle Scott. "Now what can I do for you two?"

"Actually I wanted to introduce you to Ben." I said.

"Ah Ben!" said Uncle Scott with a wide smile. He held out his hand for Ben to shake. " Nice to finally meet you. I'm Anne's Uncle Scott."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Scott." Said Ben shaking his hand.

"Please call me Uncle Scott." said the old man.

"Um… Sure." said Ben.

"Oh I just remembered! Would you two mind going in the basement and getting some records? I was able to find one but for some reason Weaver took it." said Uncle Scott.

"Sure." we both said.

"Can I come too?" asked Matt.

Ben was about to say no but I interrupted him. "Of course you can." I answered.

Ben sighed and knew there was no point in arguing since there was no way he would win. I took Matt's hand and the three of us walk the hallway, to the basement door. When we reached the door Ben opened it and the three of us started to walk carefully down the stairs. The walls were an ugly gray color and the floor was dirty. Some parts of the stairs were missing while there were even a few holes in the walls. It didn't seem that anyone had been down here for a long time before the invasion since it was so dusty.

"It's really dusty." said Matt, voicing my own thoughts.

"Yeah." I said. Matt was about to walk on part of a step when it was about to collapse. I grabbed him and pulled him to the same step as me.

"You okay?" said Ben who was right behind me.

"Yeah, thanks." said Matt, obviously a little shaken up. We skipped that stair and continued down the steps. We looked around until we found four crates full of records.

"I'll carry two of them. Heart you carry the fuller one and Matt carry the smaller one." Ben said.

Ben stacked one crate on top of the other and carried it with no difficulty. I was shocked. Before the invasion there wouldn't have been a hope in hell that he could have done that… It made me wonder what that harness really did to him. I shook my head to get out of my thoughts and grabbed the crate with much difficulty. It was really heavy! Unfortunately Matt couldn't pick up his box. It was too heavy. Ben sighed and stacked the crate on top of the others. I stared at him in awe.

"What?" he asked.

"You can carry all that?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said with a voice laced with confusion.

"Damn…" I mumbled.

The three of us carefully went up the stairs and headed back to the radio room. Ben put his crates down on the floor and then took mine from me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." smiled Ben.

"Thank you for your help." said Uncle Scott.

"No problem." the three of us said in unison. Ben and I said our goodbyes to Matt and Uncle Scott and walked out of the room.

"So…" said Ben.

"What to do now?" I wondered.

"Do you still have your drawing book?" He asked.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" I said.

"We can look at that." he offered.

"Well… Alright," I sighed.

With that we headed back to our room to get my book.

We had been sitting by the tree, looking through my book when the dinner bell rang. We got up and headed through the doors to the hallway that lead to the gym.

"Your pictures were really good Adri. How come you didn't finish that picture of Matt and the other kids playing?" he wondered.

"It is done. I just need to color it." I said.

"Oh, That's what I meant." laughed Ben, causing me to laugh too.

"So this freak is your best friend, Adriana?" said a voice from behind us. I turned around and saw Jimmy smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Who the hell are you calling a freak." I snarled.

"Him," Jimmy said pointing at Ben. "He has spikes in his back for God's sake."

"How would you like to be harnessed?" I said. "Or if your younger sister was alive and she had been harnessed! How the hell would you feel?" I snarled.

I saw Jimmy make his hand into a fist and felt it connect with my face. I staggered back a bit and spit out a bit of blood. Ben stood there in shock as I balled up my fist and punched him in the nose. Jimmy was about to retaliate when Uncle Tom came running down the hallway and stepped between us. By the time Uncle Tom got between us, Jimmy was holding his hand over nose and I felt a black and blue forming.

"What the hell is going on here?" Uncle Tom asked roughly.

Both Jimmy and I started talking at the same time-each blaming each other, while Ben stood there quietly looking at his father.

"Okay! Okay! I don't want to hear it! You both can explain it to Weaver. Both of you go to Anne and ask her to fix both of you up. Ben go with him them." Uncle Tom said.

Ben walked between Jimmy and me as we walked to the infirmary. I knew that Anne and Weaver were both going to be pissed at us when they heard about this. I had my reasons for punching him and I would stand by them. No one- and I mean no one messes with my family and gets away with it. I just wish I knew why Jimmy was acting like this. He was usually such a sweet kid, but why did he say such things about Ben- who he knew I cared so much about. I sighed and deeply wished this day would end…

A/N) Jimmy's reasons shall be explained! I swear! Please don't hate me. I love him too!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N] I am using dialogue from the episode so a lot of the dialogue belongs to Falling Skies and of course most of the characters belong to Falling Skies too. :)

Parachute: A Falling Skies Fanfic

Chapter 5

It had been one week since the whole fight between Jimmy and me. Mine punishment was sentry duty- a job a normally didn't do and usually hated- while Jimmy's was doing the normal jobs that didn't have much to do with guarding and protecting- which he also hated. I usually enjoyed them- the normal jobs- because I'd be able to talk to other people. On sentry duty the only people you got a chance to talk to were the others that were also on duty. Luckily Dai was out here with me so I wasn't completely bored. Now Weaver, Mike, and Uncle Tom went after the Russells and I wondered if this day would be any worst.

About a half an hour later I saw the group coming with another man. He was wearing cameo, like Weaver, and had short grey hair. I looked at Uncle Tom and saw that he had a white bag in his hand. That was good- they got the medicine back.

"Who's he?" asked Dai.

"Terry Clayton, 7th Mass," said the gray haired man holding out his hand.

"Dai Hirako," said Dai.

"And you are?" he said to me.

"Adriana. Adriana Perry," I said.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a fighter?" he wondered.

"No, sir," I said politely. "I'm 14 and there is another fighter who is younger than me,"

"I see then…" said Captain Clayton.

"Let's get inside then. Tom bring the medicine back to Anne then meet Mike, Captain Clayton and I in the headquarters. Dai you come with us," said Weaver.

Uncle Tom went to Anne and I gave Dai a pitiful look.

"Have fun on sentry duty, Adri," he laughed.

As everyone started to go their own way I sighed. Now I was suck on sentry duty _and_ bored to death. Who knew you could really miss Dai's company?

More people were brought on to sentry duty as a result of Captain Clayton's warning. I wondered if Uncle Tom was going to send Ben and Matt back with Clayton. If they were, I'd be going too. There's no _way_ that I was letting Ben go without me- not a chance in hell. I saw Dai getting a bike and Hal, Uncle Tom, Antony, Clayton and Mike with him. I walked over to them.

"I'll go out 5 miles," said Dai. "Two shoots means friendlies. Three shots means-"

"Not so friendly," finished Hal.

"Good Luck," said Uncle Tom.

"Don't die!" I called as he started to leave. I heard him laugh and soon he was gone.

"Okay you guys know the drill. Spread the word. We need to prepare for a potential evacuation. Spilt the trucks, water, ammo, provisions, and anything else we can't carry ourselves," said Uncle Tom as we followed him towards the doors of the school. When we reached the steps one of the civilians, Frank I think his name was, approached Uncle Tom and the rest of us.

"What's this about an order to send our kids out ahead of us?"

"Caution," said Clayton.

"Yeah, that hasn't been decided yet," said Uncle Tom.

"Well maybe someone should decide it?" said Antony.

"Meaning what?" said Uncle Tom.

"I'm just sayin' there's another side to this. Look, Skitters want kids right?"

"Now our kids are a problem?" said Mike angrily.

"They're targets we know that-"started Antony.

"No we're all targets," said Uncle Tom.

"Look," sighed Antony. "If you wanna make this about something else go ahead- but this man," he said inciting Clayton. "Lost his entire unit and they are coming for us next-"

"Maybe or the 3rd Mass. is going to show up and we're all going to walk out of here together," said Uncle Tom.

"I hope so, because luck has been at a real short supply lately," said Antony walking off. Mike also left, leaving Clayton, Hal, Uncle Tom and I.

"Hey dad?" said Hal.

"Pardon me," said Clayton walking around Hal and heading into the school.

Hal and Uncle Tom started walking off and I decided to follow them as I heard the lunch bell ring.

"People look pretty afraid about this attack," said Hal.

"I can't say I blame them," I said softly.

"Comments like that really don't help. We have enough to worry about without scaring ourselves. You two alright?" questioned Uncle Tom.

" Yeah," Hal and I said at the same time.

"Alright! Let's get started on those barracks!" Uncle Tom shouted as he headed into the gym with Hal and I close behind him.

I was walking towards the halls after lunch when I heard laughing and giggling coming from the room I shared with Uncle Tom and my cousins. From outside the door I heard what seemed to be the end of a conversation between Matt and Ben.

"Did you miss us?" I heard my youngest cousin ask.

"I don't know…" I heard Ben answer. "I think in some bazar way the skitters really cared for us. They weren't monsters. They were our family… I know that sounds weird but… I kinda miss that,"

As Ben finished speaking to Matt I felt myself slip down and lean on the wall. What the hell had really happened with the Skitters…? What had Ben and Ricky and all those other kids been though…? No matter how much I seriously wanted to ask Ben I just couldn't… I know that he felt so much guilt for what they did and that he was hard for him to talk about the skitters-I could tell that just by the way he sounded when he was talking to Matt.

"Hey. How long have you better sitting there for?"

I lifted my head to see Ben and wondered if I should ask him about the Skitters, but I quickly decided against it.

"Not too long," I said truthfully.

"That's good," said Ben smiling. "So I guess you're done with sentry duty?"

"Yeah, until tomorrow anyway," I said nodding.

"Wanna go sit outside? I'll read my book and you can finish your picture," offered Ben.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. I'll got get them." I said, heading back into the room.

"Hey Adri," Matt said as he was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, why don't you let Hal get some sleep and come outside with Ben and me? Lily and the other kids are playing out there too," I said as I searched for my string bag with my notebook and coloring supplies.

"Okay!" said Matt, jumping up from the couch and heading out of the room.

"Thanks," said Hal, turning to the other side of the cot.

"No problem," I said grabbing Ben's book and putting it in my bag.

"Look, can I talk to you later? It's about Ben," said Hal, worry lacing his voice.

"Of course," I said nodding and heading out of the room.

Ben was half way through his book and I was almost done with my picture, when Matt went to play Red Light Green Light with the other kids. I waved to Ren who was doing the puzzle book I had given to him while he watched also watch Lily as she played with Matt and the other kids. He grinned in reply and I saw that his spikes no longer showed through his shirt. I was happy for Ren, but I couldn't help but feel a bit envious for Ben. I put my head on Ben's shoulder and saw him blush. I stuck my tongue at him and he laughed. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and lift me off the bench.

"What the f-"I looked up to see Hal, who was smirking slightly.

"I need to borrow you. Bye Ben!" called Hal as he practically dragged me away from the field.

Back on the field I heard much laughter coming from Ren, Ben, Matt, Lily and the other children. When we were out of their ear shot Hal let go of my hand and became serious.

"Do you think Ben's been acting… different?" questioned Hal.

"A bit maybe… but not really around me," I said honestly.

"Well he was talking to Matt and he was acting really weird…" trailed Hal.

I nodded. "I know I heard the end of the conversation," I said.

"Could you talk to him and ask him what happened… With the Skitters I mean," wondered Hal.

I shook my head as hard as possible. "He doesn't wanna talk about it and I'm not going to force him. I tried to talk about it before and he got this really sad look of guilt-especially when I mentioned Karen,"

"Fine," Hal said, about to leave the area. "Just watch out for him okay?"

I pointed to my cheek which was still a bit black and blue "I already am,"

I spent most of the time before dinner hanging around with Ben, Matt, and the rest of the children. As I saw Maggie and Anne heading towards the woods I waved to them then continued to play with the kids. By the time I realized how long I'd been playing with them, it was pitch black outside. Many parents came to collect the children for dinner and thanked Ben, Ren and I, although most were uneasy around Ben, he pretended not to notice. When there were only a few kids, Ben, Ren, Matt, and I left, we headed towards one of the larger rooms where Miss Lockhart took care of the orphans. Her beautiful blue eyes lit up as she saw us bring to children to her.

"Oh, thank you so much for keeping them occupied,"

"It was no problem. Ben and I are really good with kids. And Ren is well… he's good with Lily," I said, playfully punching the older boy in the shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes at me and Ben laughed. "C'mon we should probably get to going," said Ben.

"See you at dinner," said Ren.

"Bye Mattie! See you later!" said Lily.

"Bye Lily…" said Matt as I saw my little cousin blush.

Both Ben and I laughed at Matt as we left the room and went down the hallway. As we were walking towards to gym, I saw a group of people near the infirmary.

"What's going on?" said Ben.

"I have no idea… I'll go find out. Take Matt to the gym. I'll be right back,"

I ran down the hallway where Uncle Tom was standing outside of the infirmary.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"There was a Mech and Jimmy and Parker were attacked. Then a Skitter attacked Jimmy," sighed my uncle.

"Where's Parker?" I asked.

"Dead, the Mech killed him," said my uncle.

My eyes widened and I said "Poor Jimmy… I mean he's an jerk, but… damn he could have died,"

"He only acts that way because he likes you," said my uncle.

"As if I haven't heard that before," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. My mother had always said those same words when boys had picked on me in school. I sighed as I walked off towards to gym in hopes of getting dinner.

When I reached the gym there was a whole group surrounding Hal and some older man. Soon the group broke up and I saw Ben take off. I was about to go after him when Maggie grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"What the hell happened? I'm not around for a minute and all hell breaks loose…" I said angrily.

"Some guy called Ben a razorback," said Maggie.

"What the hell does that mean?" I questioned.

"A kid with the spikes still in his back," guessed Hal.

"It's not like it's his fault! He didn't ask to get taken by the Skitters!" I shouted.

"You think I don't know that! I never said he did!" My cousin shot back.

"Well I wasn't blaming you!" I said.

"Both of you shut up! Tom's trying to say something!" Maggie shouted over the both of us.

Both Hal and I fell silent as we listened to what my uncle had to say.

"I've decided to send Matt and Ben along with Lt. Clayton." I heard my uncle say. "It'll put our children a few hours ahead of whatever coming and I think that's a good thing. By tomorrow the 3rd Mass will be here and as everything goes as planned we'll be reuniting with our kids by tomorrow night,"

"We just got hit by a Skitter," said a man turning to Clayton. "If there're still out there how are you going to be through?"

"We're a small group on foot. We'll be ahead of the main Skitter force and _way_ under their radar," said Clayton.

"And if you're not?" the man questioned.

"They'll have a security detachment with them," said Uncle Tom. "O'Brian and Fuller,"

"I'd like Mike to come too if that's alright," said Clayton. "We go back"

"Alright," said my Uncle.

"I'm going too," I said, finally opening my mouth.

My uncle looked at me and nodded I could guess he already knew the reason-like I'd said before- there was no way in hell I would let Ben go anywhere without me.

"We know the Skitters aren't after the youngest ones so the rest will go because our kids are our future and their safety has got to come first. So pack them up! They leave in an hour," said Uncle Tom.

The group around my uncle quickly spread apart and everyone went to get their kids ready to head out.

"C'mon Adri," said Hal. "If you really are going you better get ready,"

"I'll watch after Ben," I said, heading towards the door of gym. "I promise,"

When I was walking towards my family's room to pack I saw Libby and Nichole talking in the hallway. All of their spikes seemed to have faded away and I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness, wishing Ben's had gone away too.

"Hey Libby- Nichole," I said to them.

"Oh, Hello Adriana," said Nichole smiling at me slightly while Libby just nodded at me.

"Are you guys going to go with Lt. Clayton?" I asked them, tiling my head slightly.

When both girls shook their heads, my eyes widened. "Why not?" I asked them.

"My mother doesn't want me too. She already lost me once and she doesn't want to lose me again. Plus this Clayton guy seems kinda shady if you ask me," said Nicky.

"I agree," said Libby. "That's why I'm not going,"

"You two are being foolish," said Ren, as he walked towards the girls. "Clayton lost most of his unit to the Skitters. He doesn't have a reason to lie,"

"Well that's your opinion and you're untitled to it," said Libby.

"Just like we're untitled to ours," said Nicky.

"Whatever "said Ren, shaking his head. As he started to walk away he stopped, turned to me and said before walking away "I heard you're coming so I'll see you later,"

"Bye Ren," I said before turning to Libby and Nichole. "I have to go pack so…"

"Bye Adriana," said Nicky.

"Be safe," said Libby.

"You too," I said before heading off.

As I walked into my family's room I saw Matt and Ben packing, so I took my gun out of my holster, threw it on one of the cots, and as started packing a bag of my own I noticed Ben staring at me.

"What?" I said, tilting my head slightly.

"What are you doing?" My cousin questioned me.

"Packing," I said. "I was serious when I said I wasn't letting you go alone,"

"You know you don't have to come," Ben said.

"I know," I said smiling at him.

"I'm going to go in front of the school with Matt… Meet me out there when you're done packing okay?" said Ben, grabbing his book bag.

"'Kay," I said as I started to pack an extra shirt and jeans into my backpack.

Matt followed Ben out of the room and I waved to them.

Just as I finished packing my backpack, I heard a knock on the door. I looked up to see my Uncle Tom standing by the door.

"You all ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yep," I said, throwing my backpack on my back.

"Hal's coming too so you don't have to worry about anything," My Uncle said as the two of us walked down the hallway of the school building and out onto the front lawn.

I couldn't help but smile as I heard my uncle's words. "Maybe you should be telling yourself that, uncle,"

I heard my uncle laugh as I headed towards Ben, Matt, and Hal. "Sorry if I'm late," I said shirking at the boys.

"I don't wanna go," Matt said.

"I know," My Uncle said, putting his arm on my youngest cousin's shoulder. "But it's just going to be for a few days-maybe less. Things will get better,"

"I hope so," I mumbled.

"'It'll get better?' That's the best advice a college professor got?" said Ben smirking.

"That's all I have right now. Be safe. I love you," My uncle said, hugging Ben.

"Love you too," He said.

"C'mon all with me," Clayton said heading for the edge of the school's property.

"See you later, Uncle Tom," I said hugging him.

"Bye Adri," He said to me before hugging Hal and then Ben.

The four of us, Ben, Hal, Matt and I then headed off, following Lt. Clayton on the path and hoping and praying that I'd see my uncle and Dai and everyone else again.

A/N: Sorry it took forever and a half to get this chapter up. Thanks to school I've had almost no time to write due to school plus I had to watch the episode while writing this! Hopefully the next chapter will be updated soon! Hope the next season will be as awesome as the last one!

Sorry if any grammar/spelling is wrong I just wanted to get the next chapter out as the new season started!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Once again I am using dialogue from the episode so a lot of the dialogue belongs to Falling Skies and of course most of the characters belong to Falling Skies too.

Parachute: A Falling Skies Fanfic

Chapter 6

It had been just two days since Matt, Hal, Ben, I and many other children of the Second Mass arrived in the care of Lt. Terry Clayton and whatever was left of the Seventh Mass. Now most of the kids like, Ben, Hal, Matt, and Jimmy, were playing soccer while everyone else, including Ricky, Layla, me were sitting on the sidelines. Since I never enjoyed sports of any kind, I sat sketching a picture of the group playing soccer, just as the other picture was expect with different children- many who ever older then the children I had sketched before.

"C'mon! You weren't even trying!" shouted Matt to Hal, as Tessa Greene, one of the only children of the 7th Mass scored a goal.

"I wasn't trying? You just showed up?" said Hal causing me to laugh at both of my cousins' silliness.

Out of corner of my eye I saw Jimmy glare at Ben's spikes and I silently hopped that the Jimmy wouldn't start a fight now and make the 2nd Mass look bad. For a second I felt relieved when Jimmy walked away-then I saw Ben walk after him.

"Oh crap," I mumbled as I hoped off the log I had been sitting on and hurried towards the two boys.

"Hey! Didn't you see me there?" I heard Ben say to Jimmy.

"Yeah, yeah I saw you," Said Jimmy, walking away from him. "Just say away from me,"

"Don't worry about him," I said to Ben, putting my arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah… sure…" Ben said looking down at his feet.

I frowned and sighed, remembering that Jimmy wasn't the only one who made a strong effort to leave Ben out of various activities. But Ben wasn't the only former harnessed child that people had a tendency to avoid. People also avoided both Ricky and Layla, probably because they were so cold and quiet as well as the fact that Ricky's spikes were as visible as Ben's and Layla's were still visible but less then both Ben and Ricky's.

"Hey they're going back," said Matt, snapping me away from my thoughts and causing Ben and me to turn our heads. Matt was right the two of the fighters that escorted us, Conner Fuller and Liam O'Brien were heading back towards the school and the 2nd Mass.

"Yeah Clayton's walking our fighter escorts to the main road," said Hal. "If the Skitter attack is as bad as they say it's going to be to 2nd Mass will be happy to have 'em back"

"When's dad going to catch up," I heard my youngest cousin ask.

"As soon as the 3rd Mass meets up at a rendezvous point so a couple of days max," said Hal.

"Don't worry Uncle Tom will be here before you know it," I said walking towards the two of them while Ben went to join the rest of the kids play soccer.

"Adri's right," said Hal, bending down to Matt's level. "I miss him too,"

So as Matt and Hal went to join to kids in soccer, I headed back over to the log I had been sitting on and continued to draw.

"Is everything okay?" Mike asked me, having seen me walking over to ben as he tried to talk to Jimmy.

"I hope so," I said, sighing. "How's Ricky? He still seems… distant,"

"He is… and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon," Mike said, also sighing.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Layla acts the same way although her mother, Samantha, told me that she was a little like that before and that she wasn't well liked by anyone," said Mike

"So you're watching after Layla too," I questioned.

Mike nodded "Her mother asked me to and I really don't mind. Her mother is a very kind person," Mike said with a slight smile on his face.

"Well someone gives me the feeling that they have a crush,"

" I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Adriana," Mike said laughing and looking over towards Ben.

"Ah, shut up!" I said, laughing and feeling my cheeks start to turn red.

I spent nearly the rest of my day sitting on that same log and drawing or talking to Mike, while the rest of the kids played soccer and then various different games, some that I did actually play but many I didn't. Finally it was time for dinner and there was more food then we usually ate back at the school. It was weird how the 7th Mass was able to get this much food- maybe it was because they had very little people- but still it was still a bit suspicious. I sat on one side of Ben while Lourdes sat on the other side and we waited until Clayton and Tessa's father, Mr. Greene, sat down to eat.

"I thought I heard some commotion out there," said Hal, curiously.

Clayton chuckled slightly. "One of the Sentries thought he say a coyote," He said shaking his head slightly.

"You definitely have a different scale of problems out here," said Mike.

"You get used to it," said Clayton before turning to Rick. "What's the matter Rick? Not hungry?"

When Ricky didn't answer Clayton continued talking. "You know, when your old man and I were posted together he could not stop talking about you,"

Mike grinned and said " Don't worry, mostly good stuff,"

For a moment Ricky was quiet and suddenly he started talking more than I ever heard him talk before. "What good could that be? How I was sick all the time? How I could barely catch my breath?" Everyone grew quiet-especially Mike, who I couldn't help but feel bad for.

Then, starring at Ben, he said " How can you eat their food?"

" Excuse me?" said Ben looking startled.

When Ricky didn't answer, Ben picked up his plate, put it in the sink and headed out the door.

"I'm going after him," I said, doing the same as Ben had done. "Excuse me," I said, nodding my head kindly at Clayton and .

"Ben? Ben!" I called after him. After a minute I found him with his knees against his chest and his head down, under a tall tree.

"Hey? Ben… C'mon don't pay attention to what Rick said…" I said crunching down and gently putting my arm around him.

His head shot up and I saw anger and sadness in his eyes. "I hate them! I hate the Skitters, Adri! For what they did to me and taking me away from everyone I love… I hate them,"

"I know you do… I hate them too… for taking you away from me," I said, my voice growing quieter.

Ben put his head on my shoulder and I couldn't help but hold him closer to me. We sat there, under that tree for a while- just the two of us- and it was nice. It reminded me of a time before the invasion, before Aunt Rebecca died, before the Skitters took Ben, and before all the craziness happened.

"Adri, I missed you so much… I think I missed you more than anyone" Ben said after a while.

"I missed you more than anything or anyone… It was so lonely without you," I said, blushing and moving my eyes down towards my feet.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked me hesitantly.

"Of course, you can tell me anything. You know that," I said, lifting my head and smiling slightly at him.

"I like you, Adriana… I really like you," He said.

My eyes widened and I felt myself start to blush as I heard the words I had wanted to hear from Ben for such a long time.

"Ben?" I said, barely trusting my voice.

"Yeah?" He said, waiting for my answer.

"I really like you too," I said, with a great smile on my face.

"Good," He said, he too smiling.

Ben moved in to kiss me when I heard Hal's voice at such the wrong time. " Hey! Lovebirds! Time for bed!"

As both Ben and I started to blush we heard Lourdes scold him. "Hal! How could you do that!"

"I guess we should go inside," Ben said, getting up first and holding his hand out to me.

"Yeah," I said, still blushing and grabbed his hand-letting him pull me up.

After what felt like just five miniutes, I felt someone trying to wake me up.

"C'mon! Adriana get up!" I heard a male voice say to me.

"Meh…. Five more minutes…" I mumbled, rolling over.

"Adri! C'mon we gotta get outta here!" I opened my eyes after hearing Ben's voice and saw him and Ren standing over me.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm up, what's going on?" I asked, sleepily.

"Clayton sold us out to the Skitters. We have to get outta here," said Ren, before going to wake up Lily.

After everyone was woken up and basically dressed, we headed down the stairs with Hal leading us and ran into Tessa.

"Hal? What are you doing?" She asked him, not even paying much attention to everyone else.

"Clayton made a deal with the Skitters. Tell me you don't know about this," He said shaking his head back and forth.

"I was going to talk to them about you… make it so that you could stay…" She said quietly.

Hal just shook his head and sighed before ushering everyone out. "Go, go!" He whispered.

"I'm not going to let you leave! Dad! Dad!" She called.

Hal and I both ran to stop her but Mike head us both back.

"No! There's no time! We gotta go!" Mike said before hurrying us down the stairs.

As we ran down the stairs I continued to hear her screams to alert her father and tried my hardest to ignore them- really wishing that I had had the time to punch her. Everyone headed out the door and I saw Ren put Lily on his shoulders as she was lagging behind. As I caught up to Ben I saw other older kids carrying the younger ones as we ran far away from the so called "Sanctuary". From behind I heard many gunshots and waited for Hal to come back as he waited for Mike and Rick.

Finally Hal and Ricky came back and I said "Where's Mike?"

"He's coming," Hal said but I heard doubt in his voice. Then I as we kept running I heard one lone gunshot and so how I knew that Mike was gone- that he was dead and that no matter what, he was not coming back.

It was early morning when we reached what we thought could be a safe house and I was exhausted. I was used to staying up late for sentry duty but running nearly nonstop for a couple of hours? That was another story all together.

"What do you think?" Lourdes said as we entered what was now an abandoned town.

"We look about to fall over," said Hal, before pointing to a house. "Let's go this way,"

"How's Mike going to reach us?" Said Matt.

"Don't worry, he said to keep going," said Hal, not wanted to admit, much less to a kid as young as Matt that Mike was gone.

"We're going to hold up here for a couple of hours then we're going to head out," said Hal, leading us into the house.

"Thank God," I mumbled leaning my head on Ben's shoulder, causing him to blush.

We entered the house and I felt more exhausted then I had when we were outside.

Lourdes led almost everyone upstairs to the bedrooms, while Jimmy took a place standing around and Rick and Layla sat down on the one of the couches in the living room.

"Wanna sit on the other couch," said Ben, nodding towards the second couch.

I shook my head, deciding that the side of the counter looked like a nice and secluded place. Ben looked at my strangely as I went and sat against it and shook his head at me.

"You're so weird," He said, laughing slightly.

"You should not be talking," as I leaned against the wall.

As Ben went to sit down on the couch, Jimmy sat down near the wall right in front of me.

"Really?" I said, sighing.

"What?" he said "It's a free country isn't it?"

"I am too tired to argue with you," I said before falling to sleep due to Lourdes' piano playing to a song I knew as it had been my dad's favorite song before he died.

It felt (and it nearly was) just moments after I had fallen asleep, Ben was waking me up.

"What's wrong," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Nothing… Look I'm heading back to the school and I just wanted you to know… That's all," Said Ben.

"Then let me come with you," I said, attempting to push myself off the floor.

"You're exhausted and plus- no offence- but you'd only slow me down," He said shaking his head back and forth.

I sighed; I was so tired to argue with Jimmy just minutes before- much less Ben right now. "Be safe," I said, half closing my eyes.

"I will," He promised before kissing me on the cheek. I blushed as I watched Ben walk out the door and slowly I felt myself fall back asleep once more.

I woke up to bright sun shining against the wall where Jimmy was once sitting. Standing up I saw Ricky starring at the window, Layla fast asleep on the couch, Matt and Jimmy playing Battleship, and Hal and Lourdes talking quietly.

"Hey look who's finally up," said Lourdes, smiling at me.

"Morning," I said smiling back to her.

Suddenly we all heard a shout from outside "Good Morning!"

"They found us," said Jimmy.

"Shit!" I cursed, not believing that the 7th Mass was really able to find us.

"C'mon out!" I heard Clayton shout. "We're taking you home!"

"Stay down!" Hal said nodding towards us. He ran with his gun towards the front window while I stood behind the wall-close enough so that I could hear Clayton. I wished that I had my own gun or the Jimmy had his so that at least Hal wouldn't have to face Clayton and his bunch of Skitter loving traders basically alone.

"C'mon Hal! Don't make me come in there! No one wants to see anyone else get hurt," Clayton shouted from outside.

"We know about your deal," Hal said opening the front door slightly. " You need us alive,"

"Yeah, well there's a term in war. It's called acceptable losses; if one of your friends gets hurt or killed- hell I can live with that," said Clayton. "Can you?"

"Go to hell!" Shouted Hal shouted his gun towards Clayton and his men. It was easy to guess that they probably scattered by I couldn't see.

"What are we going to do now?" Said Lourdes.

"I'm going to try to hold them off. You take them out the back," He said to her.

"What about you!" I said to my eldest cousin.

"Don't worry about me!" Hal said shaking his head.

From outside I heard gunshots and I heard a voice a never thought and honesty had never wanted to hear ever again. It was Pope- the very same John Pope that killed Click, stole the 2nd Mass' bike, and did God only knows what to Maggie. "Put your damn head down kid!" I heard him yell.

I heard more gunshots and heard Pope yell "Hey Clayton! How's that Skitter deal working out for ya now?"

Suddenly I heard the gunshots stop for a few moments and everything was quiet. Then I heard my Uncle's booming voice "Hold your fire! Pope's dead! Clayton its Tom Mason. I'm coming out!"

"Hey it's Dad!" Matt said happily, walking forwards.

"No!" said both Lourdes and I, both of us pulling him back.

If a few more moments of muffled talk I heard my Uncle shout "Matt! Hal! Adriana! C'mon out! It's all over. Everybody c'mon out!"

"For fuck's sake," I mumbled as Hal just shook his head. The kids from upstairs, including Ren, Lily, as well as Kana and all of the other kids who came, hurried down the stairs and as a group we all left the house. Clayton's men took Hal's guns and Matt ran over to my Uncle.

"Dad, what'd you do?" said Ha, anger clear in his voice.

"You would have kept fighting and they would have killed you and I'm not going to let that happen," said my Uncle.

"Rather be killed then be harnessed," I mumbled.

"Going back's just as bad!" said Hal.

"The first rule of combat is survive," Uncle Tom said curtly.

We walked for miles until we reached the 'Sanctuary' once again. I stayed right near Matt and Hal, never letting either of them out of my sight.

"What's going to happen to dad?" Matt asked.

"I don't know," Hal said and I sighed- prepared for the worst.

"Alright! All the kids in the stables!" Claytons shouted.

One of Clayton's men tried to take Matt down from Hal's arms.

"Hey!" I shouted at the man.

"We got him!" Lourdes said.

We continued walking towards the stables and Matt keeping looking back and tried to run to Uncle Tom.

"No! I'm not going!" he shouted, trying to run back. "Dad!" He shouted as one of Clayton's men raised their gun to my Uncle.

BOOM! Was the sound of a gun as Weaver shot one of Clayton's men in the back. He along with Dai and many of the other fighters of the 2nd Mass came out through the front of the house and Weaver shouted "Drop 'em!"

Then another of Clayton's men raised their gun and Weaver and he shot him straight in the chest. "Kay, who's next?"

"Go Captain Weaver!" I shouted.

Clayton along with his men dropped their guns and Clayton said "What about me, Dan? You gonna shoot me too?"

"Only if I have too," I heard Weaver answer.

"So Tom what's the next step in this plan of yours? Cause I was thinking maybe-" questioned Clayton he moved to shoot Hal with a gun he had been hiding and Uncle Tom shoot him and we all watched Clayton fall to the ground- dead.

"You okay?" My uncle said to Hal.

"Yeah," Hal said nodding. "Did you know they were waiting for us?"

"I hoped," said My Uncle smiling. I then saw him walk over to Weaver and say "I didn't think you were going to show up,"

"I almost didn't" The old Captain answered.

Suddenly I heard Ben's voice and saw him run down the stairs. "Dad!" He shouted

"I said send the Calvary not come with them," said my Uncle smiling, before hugging him.

"Well I'm happy he's here," I said, holding Ben close to me.

"You're always happy when Ben's around," said Matt, as he hugged Uncle Tom.

"Oh that reminds me. I gotta tell you what happened Dad," said Hal.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me that I'm never talking to you ever again," I said still blushing from Matt's comment.

"Ah C'mon Adri! Don't be like that!" said Hal.

I ignored him and ben and I started walking towards Jimmy and the other kids.

"Thanks for coming back for us," said Jimmy, smiling and Ben and handing him the soccer ball. I personally was shocked. I couldn't believe that Jimmy was finally being nice to him... Maybe this was the start of a good friendship. ****

"You did really good," said Ren, smiling at Ben.

So for a while Ben, the rest of the kids and me continued talking until Weaver declared that it was time to heard back to the school. By the time we got there it was nighttime and the day was over but the next day would be a time for mourning- a time to remember Fuller and O'Brien and especially Mike who died because of the 7th Mass.

AN: **** Foreshadowing towards next season xD

Anyway sorry for not writing the Funeral scene but I really didn't want to waste the time plus I liked this ending and Adriana wouldn't have heard what Ricky said to Ben just so you know. She would have probably been standing with Matt or Hal.

Also I totally understand if you wanna kill me for having Hal interrupt Ben and Adriana but c'mon! You can just picture Hal really doing that! xD I know I can. You guys must think I'm so evil but don't worry they'll kiss soon-well at least before the end of the Fanfic.

It was really hard for me to write Mike dying and in a way I wanted to go AU and make him live so I could have paired him with Layla and Kanna's mother but honestly I like sticking to canon plus it would take a lot of changes and I'm really lazy.

This chapter was really long but if you remember not much goes on in the next episode, but I do have no ideas for it and they include

Adri and Jimmy talking

Adriana getting Anne to cut her (Adri's) hair short (If you remember Adriana has long brown hair)

Maybe Adriana introducing Ben to Pope? If you couldn't tell from with chapter I really don't like Pope…

That's all I got so give me some ideas for the next chapter! I could use some and I shall give you credit.

Last thing I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and story alerted! I also like to tank and give a shout out to Sam0728, who gave an idea for Adriana to punch Tessa and I really wish I could have used it but I just couldn't get the scene to fit! Also Comment and let me know if you want me to continue after the First Season is over: D

Sorry this was so long I'll shut up now…


End file.
